2-20-2011 Skype Group Chat
Skype group chat between Patrick, Verdett, Cougar Draven, and the Dweller, in which a good bit of the Dweller's past is revealed. PM Verdett: hello? PM Patrick: Hello PM Cougar Draven: Yo. PM Verdett: ok this is better PM Verdett: dont have to talk between you two now PM Cougar Draven: Indeed. PM Verdett: should i try to add josh? PM Patrick: Nah PM Cougar Draven: Well. On the one hand, that could work. PM Cougar Draven: On the other, here we can compare notes. PM Cougar Draven: So what the hell's going on? PM Verdett: i got one thing out of him lol PM Verdett: he was talking to shaggy before PM Patrick: I'm chatting with the Dweller PM Verdett: elaborating stuff that he said in group chat earlier PM Cougar Draven: I must have missed the part where there was a video where Mary Had a Little Lamb was playing. PM Verdett: um yeah i dont remember that either PM Patrick: Ooh PM Patrick: PM Patrick: Do the chatters helping josh have designated names, or just his real life companions? PM Josh Rallus: Pheeragyl gur yvfg bs cvrprf vapyhqrf gur gvgyrf: Xrrcre, Qjryyre, Bgure, Perngher, Qernzre, naq Pbyyrpgbe. Gur yvfg bayl vapyhqrf gubfr qverpgyl nssrpgrq ol gur npgvbaf bs bguref pbafpevorq gb freir va gur pheerag pbasyvpg. (deciphered below) PM Cougar Draven: Damn it, Dweller. PM Cougar Draven: Hold on. PM Patrick: Currently the list of pieces includes the titles: Keeper, Dweller, Other, Creature, Dreamer, and Collector. The list only includes those directly affected by the actions of others conscribed to serve in the current conflict. PM Cougar Draven: Wait. PM Cougar Draven: Keeper, Dweller, Other, and Creature we know. PM Cougar Draven: Dreamer and Collector are new to me. PM Verdett: whos dreamer and whos collector? PM Patrick: Dreamer is not new PM Patrick: I think it is Alana PM Cougar Draven: New to me. I'm still catching up, remember. PM Patrick: Or, her.. Follower PM Verdett: then the collector is anthony? PM Patrick: Who is anthony? PM Verdett: sorry nathan PM Verdett: derp PM Cougar Draven: Interesting. PM Cougar Draven: "V nz greevoyl ohfl, zl sevraq." PM Cougar Draven: "I am terribly busy, my friend." PM Verdett: ok i think i shoud just add him, why not? PM Verdett: should* PM Cougar Draven: Might work. He could talk to all three of us at the same time. PM *** Verdett added Josh Rallus *** PM Verdett: does this make it any easier? PM Cougar Draven: It should. Skype is much less terrible than Facebook Chat. PM Josh Rallus: BETTER. PM Verdett: you guys just remind me since you know this better than i do, where the dreamer and the collector already mentioned? PM Patrick: Collector, no PM Verdett: right i remember dreamer, you sure about collector? PM Patrick: Not to my knowledge PM Verdett: draven? PM Patrick: ... Has the collector been mentioned PM Cougar Draven: Beyond me as of yet. PM Verdett: well we can pretty much place who is who with ease, except since the game has changed and pieces have divided etc, im not sure? PM Patrick: Verdett. PM Verdett: that is my name PM Verdett: ...? PM Verdett: obviously we are missing something that has been right in front of us this whole time, and we have all the answers, can you shed any light onto what that may be Dweller? PM Cougar Draven: When can an "i" also be an "x"? PM Josh Rallus: Lbh xabj gung gurer ner yvzvgf gb gur nafjref V nz crezvggrq gb tvir haqre ure ehyrf. Gung juvpu unf orra fgngrq nf n evqqyr be n chmmyr unf orra fgngrq nf fhpu sbe n ernfba. Nf gur Xrrcre unf pbzr gb haqrefgnaq zber naq zber, gur yvzvgngvbaf ba zl fcrrpu unir erprqrq, ohg rira jvgu uvf erpragyl tnvarq "haqrefgnaqvat", jr unir abg lrg ernpurq n cbvag bs pbzcyrgr bcraarff. (deciphered: You know that there are limits to the answers I am permitted to give under her rules. That which has been stated as a riddle or a puzzle has been stated as such for a reason. As the Keeper has come to understand more and more, the limitations on my speech have receded, but even with his recently gained "understanding", we have not yet reached a point of complete openness.) PM Josh Rallus: I LONG TOSPEAK FREELY. PM Cougar Draven: Yes, I've noticed that you do communicate more straight-forwardly in the recent weeks. PM Verdett: now if only we could do something to make it so that you could talk freely... PM Cougar Draven: That's the thing, we can. PM Cougar Draven: I'm sure of it. PM Cougar Draven: And we have all the necessary pieces to this puzzlee. PM Cougar Draven: We just haven't put them together the right way yet. PM Verdett: that pretty much what i was getting at PM Cougar Draven: Dweller, what can you tell me about who you are? PM Josh Rallus: V jnf obea jvgu ab anzr, zl cneragf chavfurq sbe zl ovegu. V jnf qnzarq, lrg hanoyr gb qvr nf zl syrfu sryy. (deciphered: I was born with no name, my parents punished for my birth. I was damned, yet unable to die as my flesh fell.) PM Cougar Draven: What can you tell me about she whose rules you must follow? PM Cougar Draven: (And I apologize for the Jeopardy-like questions, but I know you're under rules.) PM Josh Rallus: Pneevr Zvyyre, jnf ure anzr. Ure snzvyl zbirq gb Jrfg Ivetvavn n lrne orsber ure ovegu. Fur bayl yvirq gb frr frira lrnef bs guvf Rnegu. Fur unq n yvxvat bs chmmyrf, n oevyyvnag zvaq. Fur jnf dhvgr vzntvangvir, naq uneqjbexvat jura gur jbex jnf vagrerfgvat. Fur unq oebja unve, unmry rlrf. Ovt, ornhgvshy, unmry rlrf. (deciphered: Carrie Miller, was her name. Her family moved to West Virginia a year before her birth. She only lived to see seven years of this Earth. She had a liking of puzzles, a brilliant mind. She was quite imaginative, and hardworking when the work was interesting. She had brown hair, hazel eyes. Big, beautiful, hazel eyes.) PM Cougar Draven: When was this? PM Cougar Draven: Also, as a second question, how much similarity does this have to the actual game of Aggravation? PM Josh Rallus: V unq orra ehaavat sbe fbzr gvzr, naq univat hfrq n terng qrny bs sbepr, V oryvrirq V unq rfpncrq zl chefhre. V pebffrq gur bprna, naq unccrarq hcba gur Zvyyre'f va gur lrne 1984. (deciphered: I had been running for some time, and having used a great deal of force, I believed I had escaped my pursuer. I crossed the ocean, and happened upon the Miller's in the year 1984.) PM Cougar Draven: And, for good measure, a third question: Why did Carrie die? PM Patrick: By who or what were you being pursued? PM Josh Rallus: Ng svefg gurer jrer gjb cynlref, n png-naq-zbhfr fpranevb. V pubfr Ntteningvba nf n zrffntr gb zl Xrrcre. (deciphered: At first there were two players, a cat-and-mouse scenario. I chose Aggravation as a message to my Keeper.) PM Cougar Draven: To let him know that he was a player in the game, I assume. PM Patrick: Are there two sides to this game, or six? PM Verdett: actually i think it would be better to just ask how many sides there are period PM Josh Rallus: Gur Perngher vf yvxr zr, naq lrg qvssrerag. Uvf xvaq vf gur ernfba gung V jnf obea vagb qnzangvba. Ur'f fnqvfgvp, frysvfu. Ur'f n zbafgre. Ur jnagrq zr, sbhaq ure. Ur fynhtugrerq ure sbe cyrnfher. (deciphered: The Creature is like me, and yet different. His kind is the reason that I was born into damnation. He's sadistic, selfish. He's a monster. He wanted me, found her. He slaughtered her for pleasure.) PM Patrick: Is the Creature what was pursuing you? PM Josh Rallus: V gevrq gb svtug uvz nsgre V sbhaq ureeqnatyvat yvxr gung.VjnagRq gb Xvyyuvz.VPBHYQABGZNANTRRGB (deciphered: I tried to fight him after I found herrdangling like that.IwantEd to Killhim.ICOULDNOTMANAGEETO) PM Verdett: Do you know how to kill it? PM Josh Rallus: SBEPRQGB EHA GB EHA JNF GB QVR ARRQRQGB SVAQ FURYGREE VARRQRQNXRRCRE (deciphered: FORCEDTO RUN TO RUN WAS TO DIE NEEDEDTO FIND SHELTERR INEEDEDAKEEPER) PM Cougar Draven: Why do you still have to follow Carrie's rules? PM Josh Rallus: Vqrfver gb ubabe uRe zrzbel. Bhe tnzr arireraqrq. (deciphered: Idesire to honor hEr memory. Our game neverended.) PM Verdett: Is this a continuation of her game, or is this a new game? PM Josh Rallus: bOth PM Verdett: I can see how that would complicate things... PM Cougar Draven: Would talking to us candidly aid you in your revenge against the Creature? PM Josh Rallus: Gnyxvat gb nalbar bcrayl jbhyq or nf hfrshy nf vg jbhyq or eryvrivat. (deciphered: Talking to anyone openly would be as useful as it would be relieving.) PM Patrick: Who put the trashbag that had something in it on Josh's doorstep? PM Cougar Draven: Would Carrie have wanted you to make this a puzzle for the sake of solving it? PM Josh Rallus: V pnaabg fnl sbe pregnva. (deciphered: I cannot say for certain.) Category:Chat logs